The Creepy Uneanding Nightmare
by ClauwLaw
Summary: Una pregunta tras otra, un caso interminable y sangre derramada en nombre de una pesadilla abominable.  ¿Cuántas torturas existían en el mundo?¿Estás listo para tu ultima pesadilla, Arthur?...Quizás, alguien pueda salvarte.   UsUk  Au AD:narración cíclica


Notas de Autor:

Hola~ ,Esta es una historia escrita por mi amiga Jazmin, yo la ayudé a escribirla en español, y le di algunas ideas, les escribiré justo lo que ella me pidió mencionar, y espero, sobretodo, que le den un chance a su historia y la trama.

Cómo el espacio que nos dan para prologo es muy corto, apenas y pudimos escribir las cosas, pero aquí está el primer capitulo, que es una extraña introducción a esta historia confusa.

Advierto qué este escrito no es característico a muchos, las cosas no empiezan tal cual, y hay un desorden total, el chiste es qué cada lector interprete como quiera el orden de los sucesos, ya que solo al final se podrá saber cómo y que sucedió en este FanFiction, tan solo tomense su tiempo e intenten formular sus propias conclusiones, se toman en cuenta ideas, parejas, sugerencias.

Aclaraciones:

Este fic contendrá Yaoi, al menos mención , lime en algún momento, Gore, mención de otros hechos también desagradables, también en algún momento se usará un lenguaje vulgar.

Si no te agrada algo de lo mencionado, puedes considerar tolerar o irte.

La luna resplandecía con auténtico fulgor, gracias a la noche que lograba hacerla contrastar, ¿qué mayor muestra de pureza que aquella hermosa vista?, terminó contemplando hacía el cielo, oscuro, templado, negruzco, tendría la ocasión perfecta para suspirar con pesadez, pasando su mano izquierda por los cabellos color rubios de hermoso reflejo, poco después de revolver su alborotada cabellera, volvió a dar unos cuantos pasos, una leve sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, el pobre no tenía idea, ni la mínima en realidad, de que su peor pesadilla, empezaría en pocos minutos.

_¿Cada cuántos minutos suena el reloj?_

_¿Cuántas veces más deberá suceder la misma reproducción? _

_¿Las lágrimas seguirán cayendo por tu rostro, aún a la tercera campanada?_

_¿Qué nombre se graba en la baldosa quebrada?_

_¿Será que dicen la verdad tus gotas de sangre derramadas?_

Parecía mentira, pero ya sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su desacelerado corazón, palpitaba carente de vida alguna, sus ojos abiertos en dirección contraria a la que previamente había establecido, se conservaban esta vez rojos, hinchados, y las huellas de previos sollozos seguían esculpidas con suma elegancia en su rostro, casi apropósito.

Aquellos labios anteriormente rosados, esta vez permitían manifestar la carne descubierta, entre las paredes derruidas que una vez conformaron lo que fue su boca, la cual ahora estaba destrozada, tantas mordidas forzadas, lograron fusionar su miedo, encasillarlo, logrando que sólo lo expresase haciéndose daño, más del que ya recibía. Una prueba era su cuerpo, continuaba temblando, en pequeños espasmos nerviosos, sin poder desplazarse de allí, el pánico lo embargaba, volviéndolo tan torpe, demasiado como para hacer algo contra nadie.

Su voz dejó de resonar, se encontraba completamente mudo, impasible, tampoco habían palabras capaces de escapar esta vez, porque el simplemente separar su mandibula, hacer un poco de paso al aire y reaccionar también su lengua, le resultaba ya una faena demasiado inhumana, otra vez sus parpados bajaron constantes veces, cerrándose por fin.

¿Cuantos días llevaba sin dormir? ¿Sin comer? ¿Donde estaba ahora? ...

_¿Cada cuántos minutos suena el reloj?_

_Quizás hasta que tú detengas el tiempo, y te des cuenta que es muy tarde para actuar, es muy triste, pero todo ya ha terminado, pero...Yo seguiré contigo, no voy a abandonarte, eres mío, estoy aquí contigo, siempre..._

_Siempre._

-¿Está muerto? - Preguntó esta vez, una voz tímida y demasiado silenciosa, dejó entonces su equipo de deporte en el suelo, rápidamente actuó en ayuda a su hermano menor, quién lograba captar la atención de distintos transeúntes que continuaban con su rutina, sin embargo, un cuerpo demacrado lograba llamar la atención con simplemente posar la vista de forma correcta.

Curiosos de todos lados se acercaban y asomaban, mas no fue sino en diez minutos cuando por fin una ambulancia había llegado, recogido el cuerpo, y conducido el mismo al hospital.

-Estará bien, Alfred.- Le aseguró un hombre delgado y de cabello claro, con una leve melena qué se abatía contra el viento, no tenía idea de cómo el otro se dió cuenta del joven, pero definitivamente parecía un profundo hallazgo.

-Iré a verle, luego...Primero al trabajo.- Comentó un rubio, que guardaba parentesco con el chico que antes le felicitó junto a muchos vecinos más, ¿quién diría qué las cosas sucederían tan rápido? ¿Esa pesadilla era así de poderosa?

No, mas que poderosa, era malvada, temible, completa de pesadumbre, y ahora..quería fingirle que todo estaba bien.

Oh sí, todo estará bien Arthur, por ahora.

_El reloj se desplazará, podrás ver tu futuro, no es tan malo cómo tú crees._

_Porque nada me alegrará más que el verte sufrir cuando pierdas al único quién logró preocuparse por tí._

Un profundo dolor de estómago apareció pronto, se removió entre las pulcras sábanas de color algo grisáceo, que realmente concordaba con el resto de la habitación, estaba harto de la clínica, ¿cuantos días llevaba en ese deprimente lugar?

Le gustaría el tan solo saber que había pasado horas anteriores, pero ni siquiera los médicos lograban cruzar hasta la calle de la razón, lógica inexistente, nadie entendía cómo el rubio llegó a tal estado, era preocupante...

Sinceramente la policía estaba aterrada que alguien más terminase de la misma manera.

¿Pero que más daba? Mordió con gran fuerza su ya bastante lastimado labio, que anteriormente desinfectaron con un líquido de poca densidad y color naranja, tapó su rostro en la almohada, tan solo escasos centímetros, impaciente de que llegase alguna autoridad encargada de mencionarle cuando lograría safarse de allí.

Afuera, en cambio, las cosas eran distitntas, la prensa conllevaba distitnas preguntas a los doctores, el pobre director de la institución médica no podía ni siquiera responder de forma lo más ambigua posible, apenas se abastecía de contestar cortamente, algo exasperado, el joven de cabellos castaños, de origen austriaco suspiró un poco, no tenía más argumentos...

-Lo siento, no responderé nada más. - Dijo harto de la situación, ya cerrando practicamente la puerta en la cara a los curiosos paparazzis, conmocionados por las noticias sospechosas del lugar.

En cambio, desde una de las columnas, sus ojos celestes cual espléndido cielo continuaban posándose en la habitación número 377, acomodó de a poco sus lentes para luego comenzar a dar pasos en dirección a esta, sabía que vendría alguien a detenerle, una enfermera, o un miembro de seguridad, pero apenas sucedió ello, mostró su insignia policial, que bastó para procramarle libertad y dejarlo explorar la habitación.

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar, sus zapatos bien arreglados, junto a su elegante chaqueta y camisa de color blanca, lograban destacarle una gran apariencia formal, su rostro seguía impasible, pero no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, allí estaba el chico al cual había descbierto anteriormente, parecía que este no se percató de su presencia, o lo ignoraba de forma profunda.

-Buenas tardes.- Irrumpió, fulminando el silencio de la habitación. En cambio que el otro hizo ademán de sentarse para escucharlo mejor, fue el ojiazul quién abrió su palma, casi denotándole una señal de que se detuviese. -Por favor, será mejor que se mantenga quieto. - Casi mecánicamente, las palabras salieron de su boca, dio otros pasos, acercándose al otro, este se encogió, tragando saliva totalmente nervioso, el otro rió un poco, ofendiendo al chico qué se encontraba en peor estado. - No le haré daño, no hay por qué preocuparse.- Le aclaró, volviendo a repetir su acción.

Pero era el rubio de pobladas cejas quién frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando con recelo las acciones ajenas, no confiaba en nadie ahora y tenía cierto temor al hombre en general, desconfianza mejor dicho. no sabía que objetar ante las palabras ajenas, tan solo suspiró ásperamente, esperando que fuese el otro quién continuase la conversación.

El menor ladeó la cabeza, pasó a mirar cortamente la mesita, que tenía una bandeja con una gelatina que se suponía debió ser comida hace unas cuantas horas, tenía encima un papel que dictaba la palabra "Breakfast". -Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, oficial general de Brick Township -Se presentó cortamente, el otro tan solo hizo un gesto de asombro.

-...¿_Brick Township?_ - Masculló grabado en su mente, de su boca, ni una palabra salía aún.

-Me han informado que pronto te darán de alta, también me autorizaron de hacer unas pequeñas preguntas, espero que no tengas ningún inconveniente. -Siguió al habla, el otro apenas negó con la cabeza en forma de que terminase de molestarlo.

-¿Cual es su nombre? - Fue su primera formulación, sacó una libreta negra, y se oyó el "click" de un bolígrafo, el cual se posaba por encima de la hoja rayada.

-...-Silencio, sus ojos ya no tan brillantes ni efusivos, enfocaron los azulejos. - Me...llamo...- Arrastró palabras, llevaba un día completo sin hablarle a nadie, le extrañaba que alguien se ofreciese a oírlo. - Arthur. - Declaró.- Arthur Kirkland.- Agregó poco luego, el más alto solo asintió un poco y anotó.

-¿Edad? - Preguntó, luego escuchó un seco "23", dato anotado de igual forma. - ¿Vive usted cerca de Boulervard Jack Martin? - Cuestionó, observándolo de reojo.

-...Jamás escuché de ese lugar nunca.- Negó con su cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Parpadeó entonces, curioso.

-Tampoco el Township Bird Sanctuary, ¿verdad?, para ser sincero, fue ese punto donde usted yacía inconsciente, ¿recuerda algún hecho? ¿El rostro del sujeto? ¿Su nombre? -Comenzó a invadir con preguntas, el otro, mostró un rostro de tristeza, disconformidad y temor.

-No ...yo no vivo aquí, no recuerdo nada.- No quería hacerlo, le daba miedo, y el huir de aquel interrogatorio le parecía lo más sensato.- Deja de hacer preguntas, tú no puedes atraparlo, ni tú, ni tus malditos amigos policías, L-lárgate!.- Ordenó, comenzando a gritar, lo qué logro que el chico de pie frunciese el ceño.

-Me hace pensar que está mintiendo y si lo recuerda, lo qué tiene razón es que será imposible atraparlo si continúa cerrándote. -Dió pasos hacia adelante.- Escuche, yo intentaré ayudarle, no dejaré que siga sucediendo, y si lo desea, tendrá escoltas hasta que alguien consiga dar con el culpable...yo siempre podré dar con quienes-

-Cállate! Eso es mentira! Lárgate, maldición!- Su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más, el alterado rubio comenzó a tocar el timbre de auxilio, esperando que una enfermera llegase en su rescate.

-¡Arthur! Cálmate- Le tomó de los hombros, a lo que el otro soltó un pequeño quejido, unas pequeñas heridas lograban hacerle llorar de a poco, pero fue suficientemente fuerte como para fingir molestia, aunque su gesto se iba suavizando cada vez más, tenía miedo, y apenas en ese momento, Alfred se percató del delicado rostro que poseía el mayor.

Sus ojos, melancólicos, tenían grabados tristeza, sin embargo, eran de un hermoso esmeralda, que casi refulgía cual piedra preciosa, pasó de largo por ello y miró su pálida tez, las mejillas suaves, al menos desde la vista, y unos labios ahora entreabiertos y ya sin la sustancia desinfectante, eran deleitantes, sin contar el brillante cabello que lograba distinguirse, no pudo tampoco pasar de largo esas extrañas cejas, su respiración se agitó levemente, notó qué el otro comenzaba a ruborizarse, e interrumpir el silencio confuso por un grito nervioso- Alé-jate! - Fue lo único que escuchó, y sus manos fueron alejadas del cuerpo más pequeño, reaccionó de a poco, actuó como un idiota, y lo sabía.

-No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño...- Comentó, y el otro simplemente se estremeció un poco por las palabras, extrañándose en sobremanera, ladeó la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- Rió entonces el ojiazul, relajando un poco lo que fue el ánimo del mayor. - Me marcharé pronto, solo necesito saber su dirección, pronto lo llevarán a casa.- Pidió, presenciando como bajaba la cabeza.

-No lo sé... ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó con algo de miedo, ya ni sabía que tan lejos llegó.

-New Jersey.- Respondió algo seco, casi exhausto por el trabajo que le había tocado, no sabía cómo estaba tan perdido en el espacio y tiempo, aunque sí que se alteró al ver su preocupación. -¿Estás bien? -Se atrevió a cuestionar.

-Yo vivo...-tragó saliva y carraspeó- ...En Londres.- Dijo, y el otro negó con la cabeza, fingiendo diversión.

-¿Es una broma? ...Debe serlo, ¿no? -Rió cortamente, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio la expresión seria ajena.

-¡No es una maldita broma! ¡¿Qué mierda hago en Estados Unidos! - Ya perdió la paciencia, y fue cuando por fin una enfermera llegó al lugar, pidiendo a Alfred que se alejase del otro.

-Por favor...El tiempo de visitas ha terminado- Comentó la joven.

-¡No! ¡No ha terminado! Necesito saber que hago aquí! - Gritaba Arthur, aunque pronto terminaría sedado, y sin posibilidades algunas de argumentar nada más.

-Nos veremos pronto Arthur, recuerda lo que te dije, no sucederá nada malo, no lo permitiré.- Dijo esta vez el policial, saliendo de la habitación, no entendía cómo se sentía ni que hacía exactamente, pero alguien debía pagar por lo qué sucedió, ahora, vería a alguien muy particular, sería el encargado de entrevistar y cuestionar a los médicos y doctores, necesitaba aún hasta que sucedió en Arthur, que mensaje, y cómo demonios de Londres, llegó a Nueva Jersey.

Un héroe, acababa de nacer.

_"Tú héroe"..._

_"¿Cuando te darás cuenta de qué será él único que deje que te aferres sobre él?" _

_"Una pesadilla, un sueño, ¿Sabes en qué momento me apoderaré de ti otra vez?"_


End file.
